


Imagine: Michael casting you out of heaven after finding out you had an affair with Lucifer

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language of Flowers, Multi, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: Who will you choose?





	Imagine: Michael casting you out of heaven after finding out you had an affair with Lucifer

It wasn’t God that drove the blade in his hand to glide along your throat threateningly. It was Michael himself, who was overcome by pure rage and hatred and his father had nothing to do with it. It was his will alone to punish and humiliate you after finding out about your betrayal to his love and trust.  _“How dare you...”_ he spat out venomously, locking eyes with you “Have I not treated you well enough that you had to seek comfort in Lucifer’s bed?!” he yelled, making you jump “Have I ever mistreated you?! Tell me!” his voice broke, showing just how hurt he was “Why did you do it?!” you stepped closer to him, but he shot you another warning glare “If you will not be mine, I will make sure you aren’t his either.”

You knew something was wrong ever since you returned to your and Michael’s favored Heaven - a green meadow, filled with red globe amaranths and tall, thick grass. It was you who gave meaning to the flower and now every time you saw a globe amaranth, you saw the immortal love you and Michael could have had. You thought it contrasted to Lucifer’s favored Heaven - a courtyard of a lonely castle, the stones of which were as if cut from the finest obsidian, which stood gloriously atop a hill. When you first met here, Lucifer had picked a single Ipomoea from a bush, standing out from the garden of gardenias and gently placed it in your hair. “ _I belong to thee_...” you spoke instead of the flower “And gardenia... For secret love and admiration.” Lucifer smiled kindly. The way he never did. “Flowers, too, have stories to tell if you listen.” 

Time lost its meaning when you were together. You would sit on a stone bench, just next to the garden. Lucifer would sing for you, accompanied by the melody of a harp whenever you asked him... he had a wonderful voice. But then the guilt would consume your heart when you see Michael in the meadow. You knew he was going to find out some day, but it almost seemed too soon when he had gripped your wrist almost painfully and asked you about your affair.

Suddenly you two found yourselves in front of Lucifer and Michael’s closest friends. When the brothers locked eyes, Michael scoffed “I am glad you came, brother. You didn’t think I would find out, did you?” You looked at Lucifer with hope that he wouldn’t leave you in such a situation, but he only shrugged his shoulders “Honestly, I thought you would find out sooner. What do you expect me to do now?” The question caught both you and Michael off guard. “I have no interest in fighting you. Let her decide who she would rather be with and let’s be done with this drama.” 

Michael suddenly pushed you to your knees and gently ghosted his fingers over the feathers of your wings. The way he did when he worshiped your body and poured his emotions into words for you. “Alright, darling, let everyone hear who you want to be with.” he told you, deceivingly calm. You choked on your words. You didn’t know what to say “I...I don’t want to choose between you...” Michael raised an eyebrow “Perhaps there is a third?” he scoffed “Aren’t we becoming a bit greedy?” the comment caused snickers among the angels, but you didn’t utter a sound. “I love both of you. I can not choose.” you finally answered firmly. 

Silence. “If that is so...” Suddenly a Cyclamen flower softly fell next to you and you heard Michael’s voice “Goodbye.” The pain you felt was almost unbearable. Both psychically and mentally. Michael’s blade swiftly cut through the base of your wings, the same wings he adored before. The air was filled with your pained scream. Lucifer’s eyes widened and he stepped forward “Michael!” he yelled “That is too much!” but his brother ignored him, cutting off your other wing and threw the blade aside. “Now get out of my sight.” he hissed, afraid that if his voice was louder, the tears would stream down his face.

In the next moment, you were falling, falling, falling... Until you woke up surrounded by red dahlias. Betrayal. 


End file.
